


Meeting the Family

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: RotG Kink Meme [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack brings his family to a meeting with the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Made for this [prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=383975#cmt383975) on the kink meme.
> 
>  
> 
> _A lot of stories represent Jack as Winter Incarnate; I'd like to see him interacting with the other Seasons - Spring, Summer, and Fall._
> 
>  
> 
> _The Guardians are Jack's friends, but the Seasons are his family. What happens when they meet?_
> 
>  
> 
> _BONUS if one of them threatens the Guardians. "You hurt my brother, I break your kneecaps..."_

Jack carefully stuck his head into the room, ocean blue eyes scanning around for the ones he wanted, no needed, to talk to. Chewing his bottom lip, he contemplated which Guardian to bring it up with; definitely not North or Tooth, he wouldn’t be able to get the whole question out before they started over talking him.

Now it only left Bunny and Sandy. Bunny wasn’t really an option either, sure their fights have started to dwindle but the rabbit would probably be a dick about the whole thing if he was honest. That left Sandy. Jack was more than willing to go straight to Sandy; the Sandman would listen and not be too pushy about wanting information.

Now if only he could – ah ha! There Sandy was. Grinning, Jack shot into the room, sweeping high above everyone before floating down to hove upside down at the Sandman. The Dream Guardian waved as he chugged another glass of whatever he was drinking. Jack really didn’t want to know what kind of drink it happened to be if Sandy was so addicted to it.

Turning right side up, Jack pulled his lip into his mouth again as he wrapped his legs around his staff, feet tapping against the aged wood as he glanced around before his eyes landed on Sandy.

“Hey Sandy, can I ask you something?”

Even though a question mark appeared above Sandy’s head, he still smiled and nodded attention fully on the Guardian of Fun. Chewing his lip again, Jack took a quick look around to make sure the other three were occupied before leaning close to Sandy.

“Would it be okay if I brought some people to this meeting? They won’t let me get away with it otherwise and I _know_ I have to be here. Is that alright?” Jack was so nervous he had started gripping his staff and had turned his eyes away.

Sanderson just huffed before leaning forward and gripping the frost child’s chin, turned the ocean gaze back to him. He smiled and flashed a few symbols in approval and more signs saying that he would tell the others.

The blinding grin that crossed Frost’s face before the tackle hug that followed just made Sandy silently laugh at the rapid ‘thank you’s’ before he shot out the window to retrieve what spirits he asked to bring. Turning away from the window, Sandy floated over to the other three who were now blinking at Jack’s sudden leave; it was time to let them know of the extra guests visiting this evening.

* * *

 Jack’s grin didn’t fade as he sped across the white landscape, eyes searching for the mostly invisible sign he needed. He let out a whoop of excitement as soon as he spotted a light orange glow and shot down towards it. Brushing the snow away revealed the symbol he was looking for. Running his fingers along the carved symbol, Jack watched as it lit up before the wall disappeared to reveal a passage. Vibrating in excitement, Jack had the Wind shoot him through the tunnel and out the other side where he spotted his family.

“Summer!” Jack called as he slammed into the Seasonal and wrapped his limbs around her. Summer just laughed and rubbed her face against Jack’s, her arms wrapping around the Winter Seasonal to surround him in warmth.

Pulling back so she was able to face the younger spirit, Summer rose a brow, “So what did they say?”

“You guys can come! Sandy said it was fine and that he’d tell the others while I came and got you.”’

Summer just chuckled at the beaming look on Winter’s face before prying him off of her. Sending a smirking glance at the other two seasons, Summer turned back and with a sweep of her arm spoke, “Then lead the way Little Winter.”

\---

As they traveled to the North Pole, Jack couldn’t get rid of his nervousness. He really wanted his friends and family to get along but he was worried that they wouldn’t; sure Mother Nature had accepted his new Guardian position, after a large fit and angry spat with the others, but what would his older siblings think?

Would they ban him from meeting with the Guardians unless it was an emergency? Or try to get him to revoke the Guardianship completely? Jack hoped it was neither, he really liked hanging out with the Guardians and he’d be terribly upset if he couldn’t anymore. There was no more time to think about his worries as they come upon the Workshop.

Letting out hoot, Jack shot into the window, loudly announcing his presence and blabbering away at a high speed, “I brought company so I hope Sandy got the chance to tell you guys about it. And sorry for the suddenness, they wouldn’t let me out of it anyways and I figured it’d be best to let you know before I got them.”

Jack’s blabbering, which had turned incomprehensible, was quickly stopped by a hand slapping over his mouth as a deep, reverberating voice drawled, “Sorry ‘bout that. He tends to blab when nervous or excited.”

The Guardian’s stared – besides Sandy, he just raised his glass in greeting before downing it and reaching for another – at the three new arrivals. North and Tooth could only stare at the, beings, which Jack had brought with. They had no clue who the spirits were, having never heard – or seen – them before. Bunnymund on the other hand has slowly sunk to the floor with a wide gaze on them; oh he knew exactly who those spirits were even if North and Tooth didn’t. All three were dangerous in their own right and all three together? That was just _asking_ for trouble.

Giving a slight shake to harden his nerves, Bunny stood and with a smirk, waved, “Welcome ‘ta the meeting.”

That seemed to snap Tooth and North out of staring as the fairy was with a smile and North started motioning them over, “Yes, yes! Welcome to Workshop! Come, sit, we have meeting to do.”

Jack grinned in an attempt to hide his nervousness as he flew over to perch on the cushion besides Sandy, his family following after. The Winter Seasonal couldn’t help but watch in awe as Spring rippled into a different form to sit upon the opposite end of the couch where Bunny was seated. Summer plopped down beside Jack, throwing an arm over the back of the loveseat. Jack chuckled as Autumn decided to position himself on the floor, curved in a way where he was practically between the loveseat and couch that Spring reclined in.

\---

The meeting went surprisingly well his fellow Guardians _and_ his siblings behaved themselves. Jack was mostly concerned about Spring, knowing zir didn’t tolerate human-formed spirits well and he didn’t know how ze would react to Bunny, with the Easter Rabbit’s holiday and Spring talk.

He even managed to talk about his day with the kids without a problem! And the other Seasonals were fine with him staying after the meeting was officially over to spend time with the Guardians, which included snuggling Sandy whenever the little spirit was turned and tease Bunny from his safe spot away from the fire.

That’s when he felt it, while drinking the rest of Sandy’s eggnog Jack suddenly let go of the cup and grabbing his staff shouted he’d be back before rushing out the room to the closest bathroom. He would have done it in the snow but the Guardians didn’t seem much to agree with him “marking the workshop” as the Yeti apparently told North.

He didn’t _exactly_ pee on the Workshop that time…. Maybe he did a previous time.

* * *

 Once Jack was out of sight, a sharp toothed grin pulled at Summer’s lips as she gazed at the Guardians with half-lidded eyes. She kept her piercing gaze away from the Sandman, their Little Winter spoke of only good things of the Dreamweaver so he wasn’t on the receiving end.

She did take notice of the way the Easter Bunny tried to flatten himself on the other end of the couch he shared with Spring and hunched into himself. That was a good sign if any. He knew who they were, even if it was only by word as Spring hasn’t mentioned anything of meeting the Guardian of Hope.

Swishing her drink, Summer took a few gulps of the warm liquid before drawling, “So Winter is one of you…?” as she stared into the fire, eyes flickering over to Spring and Autumn before returning to gazing at the flames.

She could practically _hear_ them shifting at her question, and oh, the rabbit decided to speak up.

“Yeah, Frost is a Guardian. What of if?” The Seasonal had to give Bunny credit for using a questioning tone.

“Oh, don’t worry about us pulling him away. _But_ I warn you. Don’t hurt him.” Summer’s deep voice rumbled with a growl halfway through her sentence, a glare aimed at North, Tooth, and Bunny.

The three nodded and Summer hoped that they wouldn’t hurt their Little Winter, what with their holidays and jobs taking over their minds. She turned away from them then, glancing at the door Jack had gone through and wondering if they could leave when he returned. The repeated shifting of forms from Spring showed how much zir tolerance was lowering the longer they stayed.

And there is was. Summer let out a groan as Spring’s watery voice spilled like honey into the silence. “Hmph, we’d probably flood your homes or break your limbs.” Even as she sent a glare at the second youngest Seasonal, Summer couldn’t help but let out a light laugh at the Guardian’s expressions at the comment. Even Sandy beside her had his eyes widened slightly while looking at her.

Any further threats were silenced as the youngest flew into the room. “Alright, time to leave. Come on Winter, I’ll race you!” Summer smiled as she watched Jack say good-bye to his fellow Guardian’s – crushing Sandy into a hug instead – before rushing out an open window at Autumn’s heels.

Spring was quick to follow after them leaving Summer alone as she stood from her seat. Giving a solute, “Thanks for having us, it was nice. Bye Guardians.”

And she was gone. Huh, she thought they’d be worse but they were okay. For now.


End file.
